Poco a poco
by Mag Max Kuv Bigotes
Summary: You dice tener mala suerte en el amor porque es linda, buena deportista y no podía tener todo, por lo que el amor estaba fuera de su liga, hasta que apareció Hanamaru y las cosas cambiaron.


**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Poco a poco**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: He aquí mi fic del reto. ¡Ah! Batallé demasiado con esta historia porque no sabía cómo comenzarla y cuando supe cómo quería iniciar se me cayó el espíritu. Pero me forcé a hacerlo y al fin salió esto._

 _Use a You y a Hanamaru del pair de Navidad. Me gusta esta pareja y al fin pude encontrar una historia que fuera de ellas. Se me hacen muy lindas y tiernas, por lo que está historia es rosa, fluffy y con un poco de angst pero no demasiado._

 _Sólo debo aclarar, en esta historia You salió con Mari durante un tiempo mientras estaban en la preparatoria pero está la dejó por Kanan. Cuando entró en la universidad, conoció a Riko que era amiga de Mari e intento salir con ella también. Lo cual sucedió pero, por cuestiones del destino, Chika y Riko se enamoraron y You se hizo a un lado. Finalmente Mari y Riko al ver que You estaba sola y ellas no, decidieron presentarle una amiga, Yoshiko. Sólo que las cosas tampoco funcionaron como se explica en la historia. Sólo quería aclarar esto porque no pude incluirlo cómo se debe en el fic. Ni tampoco pude incluir la parte de Hanamaru pues todo está desde la perspectiva de You._

 _Hecho esto los dejo que lean el fic y me cuenten qué piensan de él._

~•~

"¡Hermosa!"

Fue lo primero que vino a mi mente cuando la ví por primera vez. Iba caminando como un ángel sobre la tierra, etéreo, con la belleza a flor de piel y la sonrisa más bella que jamás hubiera visto. Sus ojos miel, su cabello dorado como los rayos del sol me robaron el aliento. Sólo la ví pasar como una idiota que no pudo hacer nada por ir tras ella. Tan rápido como tuve la visión de ese ángel, tan rápido la perdí.

—¡You-chan! —delante de mí se plantó Chika, una de mis mejores amigas.

—¿Qué sucede Chika-chan? —la mire por unos segundos para apartarla, acto seguido, pero ella ya no estaba, la chica hermosa.

—Kanan-chan dice que nos espera en la puerta de salida —me dijo y volteo a ver dónde es que estaba mi atención—. Debemos apresurarnos —bufé de frustración porque no tendría oportunidad de ir tras la chica bonita—. ¿Estas bien?

—¡Eh! Si, si… —dije no muy convencida aún mirando donde momentos antes había pasado aquella chica. Ahora solo tenía el recuerdo de su imagen en mi mente—. Vamos, Kanan-san debe estarnos esperando.

—Esta bien —me contestó no muy convencida y sus ojos me miraron con sospecha, además de sus cejas entornadas en un gesto de no creerme pero lo dejó pasar.

Caminamos hasta encontrarnos con Kanan que no estaba sola, Mari y Riko estaban con ella. Suspiré. Odiaba tener que ser la tercer rueda de mis dos amigas, lo peor de todo, que sus novias las hayan conocido porque salieron conmigo pero con ninguna de ellas funcionó nada. Hay personas que nacen con suerte en el amor, yo nací con suerte en los deportes, no había más que decir. Ni siquiera la escuela se me daba bien, sino fuera porque soy buena en la natación no hubiera terminado la preparatoria e ingresado a la universidad.

Toda esa tarde las chicas la pasaron en el departamento que compartimos. Hice de comer, vimos una película y cuando llegamos a la parte romántica no pude aguantar más. Giré mi vista para ver a mis compañeras de piso y amigas y cada una estaba con su novia, abrazadas, acurrucadas haciéndose mimos y yo solo me abracé a mí misma. Esto era insoportable.

—Iré a mi habitación, he tenido un día pesado y creo es hora de dormir —me estire cuan larga era, que no era mucho, bostezando y me levanté del sofá.

Ellas solo se despidieron y me encerré el resto de la tarde noche. Sólo me recosté en la cama mirando el techo. ¿Qué más había que hacer? Lo único que sabía hacer. Me cambié de ropa poniéndome algo deportivo, mis tenis y salí a correr por el área de dormitorios de la universidad. Sólo vi sus rostros con extrañeza pero no dijeron nada.

Corrí tal vez por una hora o algo así. Me detuve en una tienda de conveniencia para comprar una botella de agua y espere afuera a terminarla sentándome un momento para descansar.

El cielo ya estaba oscuro, las farolas en la calle ya estaban encendidas y mi ánimo no había mejorado mucho. Sentía patética mi vida. Estando allí hundiéndome en mi hoyo de depresión fue que alguien se acercó a mí.

—¡Hola You-baka! —me llamó y alce los ojos para verla.

—¡Yoshiko-chan! —dije su nombre y de inmediato me gruñó.

—¡Es Yohane, Yohane! —gritó molesta para sentarse a mi lado un segundo después—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Salí a dar un paseo —conteste bebiendo más agua.

Ella solo asintió y nos quedamos en silencio. A principio de año escolar Mari y Riko habían insistido en que saliera con una amiga suya en una cita a ciegas con la que podría surgir algo. De más está decir que la cita fue desastrosa. Ella conoció a otra chica, una pelirroja que no recuerdo su nombre, con la que tuvo un flechazo instantáneo. Al parecer cupido gusta de usarme como la flecha para otras parejas pero no para encontrar la mía.

—¡Ah! —pateo una piedra imaginaria en el suelo—. Bueno, debo regresar —se levantó de inmediato con algo de incomodidad, ninguna sabía cómo iniciar una charla, así que solo se rindió—. Nos vemos después… por allí… como ahora...

—Si… —la ví dar la vuelta para irse pero se detuvo de golpe.

—¡Oh por cierto! —se volvió a verme—. Cumpliré años pronto y Ruby está organizando una fiesta este fin de semana en mi departamento —comentó como algo casual aunque se notaba algo forzado—. Mari y Riko están invitadas, también junto con sus novias, solo faltaba decirte a ti —oh, ahí estaba, la razón de porqué.

—De acuerdo, gracias —le contesté con molestia, eso era en tres días.

Me levanté de mi lugar y fui a tirar la botella de agua vacía al cesto de basura. No dije nada más y solo me fui de allí corriendo. Era molesto que me invitaran solo por compromiso ya que mis otras amigas también irían.

Estuve dando vueltas a los edificios de departamentos hasta que me cansé y mi enojo bajo. Sólo entonces regrese a casa.

Los días siguientes pasaron sin pena ni gloria. Kanan y Chika me dijeron sobre la fiesta pero Mari insistió tanto que tuve que aceptar ir. Riko no dijo nada, ella no solía decir mucho en estos casos.

La noche del sábado llegó y nos alistamos para salir. Kanan y Chika iban con algo casual, yo no tenía muchos ánimos de asistir y solo me vestí con lo primero que encontré. Mari me regreso a cambiarme por algo mejor y no solo eso me jaló de las orejas para conseguir mejor ropa de mi armario. Riko la acompañó y fue quien dió el visto bueno.

Termine con unos jeans oscuros, una camisa azul perlada y una corbata cobalto que Mari sacó del armario de Kanan. Me desordenaron el cabello y me ví como un pequeño ikemen al espejo. No estaba mal dijo Riko, bastante guapo mencionó Mari. Yo solo quería ir a tomar una cerveza y regresar a casa después de un tiempo prudente.

—¡Vamos You-chan! No puedes estar así todo el tiempo. ¡Tienes que brillar! —me sujetó de las mejillas pellizcando con fuerza.

—¡Eso duele! —me quejé pero no hice mucho aspaviento, sabía que tenía razón y los ojos de Riko me lo confirmaban.

—No eres ni la sombra de la pequeña You que conocí en la preparatoria —me atrajo para un abrazo tomándome por sorpresa.

—Bueno, eran otros tiempos —la alejé un poco—. Esperaba que las cosas mejoraran para mí en la universidad pero no han hecho más que empeorar, quizás debí optar por la naval en lugar de esto… —no termine de hablar cuando Mari me dió un golpe en la cabeza.

—El que haya tiempos difíciles no quiere decir que todo sea así y no nos menosprecies —me riño—. Te queremos, realmente lo hacemos y nos preocupamos por ti.

—Lo sé —dije sin ánimos con los hombros caídos.

—Lo siento You-chan, no pensé que las cosas con Yoshiko-chan salieran tan mal —esta vez habló Riko.

—¡Ah! No te preocupes —intente sonreír, tenía que cambiar mi actitud o ellas seguirían preocupadas por mí y no era algo justo, iríamos a una fiesta a divertirnos no tenía derecho a arruinarles la diversión por mi causa—. Tienen razón, tal vez esta noche sea mi noche —me levanté de un saltó haciendo un saludo con mi mano—. ¡Watanabe You está lista para la acción!

—Shiny! —gritó Mari abrazándome con entusiasmo—. De eso hablo.

Una fiesta de universitarios, cualquiera pensaría que serían locas y atrevidas, claro si fueran fiestas normales. Sólo que tomaban otra dimensión si a la fiesta asistía O'hara Mari y la anfitriona era Tsushima Yoshiko.

La música sonaba a tope, con medio campus en el diminuto departamento donde vivía Yoshiko, era casi del mismo tamaño que el de Kanan, Chika y yo pero con un cuarto menos. La sala estaba repleta de gente, lo cual me sorprendía teniendo en cuenta los gustos excéntricos de Yoshiko y el que parecían muy normales, quizás fueran amigos de su novia o quizás no.

—¡Hey tú! —apareció Yoshiko empujando a un chico que estaba hablando con una pelirroja que reconocí como la novia de Yoshiko—. ¡Deja a Ruby-chan en paz o tendrás que vértelas conmigo y las fuerzas del infierno a dónde te enviaré!

Kanan se acercó tomando al tipo por los hombros invitándolo amablemente a irse mientras Mari trataba de aligerar el ambiente.

—Oh boy! Mejor ve a ver qué más peces hay en este estanque antes de que este tiburón te devore —Mari abrazo a Yoshiko por la espalda—. Este ángel caído es bastante temperamental.

Kanan lo despidió y el chico casi salió corriendo intimidado por mi amiga que, por cierto, solía imponer bastante. Era la estrella del equipo de natación, junto conmigo, ella y Mari eran la pareja en el tope de la pirámide de popularidad de la universidad. Chika apareció detrás de mí, no me di cuenta de en qué momento se habían perdido para buscar comida, Riko estaba a su lado con bebidas para todas.

—Yoshiko-chan~ —dijo cantarina Mari—, esta fiesta está aburrida, pero ¡ya llegué! Vamos a poner ambiente.

Guiño un ojo y sacó de algún lugar una botella de alcohol que sumó a los barriles de cerveza que esperaban en la salida. ¿De dónde carajos Mari había sacado el licor? No lo sé pero en pocos minutos tenía un vaso con cerveza en la mano.

Riko y Chika platicaban amenamente con Yoshiko y Ruby, ahora si recordaba su nombre, sobre cosas de la escuela. Yo solo las escuchaba e intervenía cada cierto tiempo. Llevaba la mitad de mi vaso cuando Mari volvió a aparecer con Kanan que sostenía una bandeja con bebidas más fuertes, por lo que comprobé cuando tome una y la bebí. No voy a negar que Mari sabe hacer estas cosas y le quedan como a nadie. Sin respirar me acabe uno y fui por otro. Ya tenía el tercero en la mano cuando me convertí en el alma de la fiesta.

Bailaba con Chika y Riko, jugué con Kanan competencias de vencidas (quien perdía tenía que beber una cerveza), cante junto a Mari y esa chica, Ruby. Me reí bastante, estaba más relajada y me estaba divirtiendo mucho, incluso con Yoshiko que bailo conmigo. Creo que había bebido más de la cuenta porque mi cabeza daba vueltas y estaba mareada. Así que fui hasta el baño a echarme agua y calmar un poco mi euforia.

No iba mal, tal vez tenía que tomarlo con calma, seguirme desesperando por algo que debía surgir de manera normal no me estaba llevando a ningún lado. Tal vez las cosas no estaban destinadas a ocurrir cuando comencé a salir con Mari o con Riko. Había perdido un par de chances en el amor pero había ganado a dos amigas muy queridas y dos novias para mis mejores amigas. Sólo tenía que terminar de hacer la pases con Yoshiko y dejar de flagelarme porque no resultó con ella tampoco. Todo esto lo pensé mientras me veía en el espejo del lavabo. Sonreí, aún quedaba mucho camino por delante.

Me volví a mezclar en la fiesta con un vaso de cerveza en la mano para tener pretexto de no tomar otra cosa, opte por no seguir bebiendo más. Pasaba por la sala cuando alguien me empujó y mi bebida cayó encima de mí mojando mi camisa por completo.

—¿Estas bien? —de inmediato me giré para ver si la persona detrás de mí no había sufrido algún golpe.

—Lo siento ~zura.

Me congelé. Allí estaba ella. La chica que había visto hacía unos días. La chica de ojos miel y cabello dorado como el sol. Estaba delante de mí recogiendo un montón de libros que se habían esparcido por el suelo.

—Déjame ayudarte —reaccioné y comencé a recoger los libros también prácticamente quitándoselos de las manos.

—No tienes porque ~zura, fue mi culpa, no me fijé y choque contigo —trató de volverlos a tomar pero no la dejé.

—No te preocupes por eso, ¿donde los vas a llevar? —me mantuve firme y ella frunció el ceño.

—Derrame tu… —olisqueó acercándose a mí—, cerveza. Al menos permíteme ayudarte con eso ~zura.

—Si… si —tartamudeé perdiéndome en su linda sonrisa.

—Ven conmigo, por favor ~zura —me pidió y la seguí.

Era más pequeña que yo, y eso era decir mucho, cuando soy la más pequeña del grupo de amigos. Tenía un bonito cuerpo voluptuoso como pude observar desde mi posición. Sus caderas se contoneaban en un ligero vaivén en el que me perdí hasta que ella se giró para verme.

—Es aquí ~zura —abrió una puerta y me indico pasar.

Entre en la que creo era su habitación, no sabía que Yoshiko compartía su departamento con ella. Bueno, en realidad no sabía que Yoshiko compartía el departamento con nadie, aunque no es que hubiera sabido mucho más allá de las pocas citas que tuve con ella y de las ocasiones que nos topamos en la facultad.

—Puedes dejar los libros sobre la mesa por favor ~zura —era agradable oír su acento y su cortesía—. Gracias —hice como me dijo—, ahora puedes darme tu camisa para que pueda quitar esa mancha.

Se dió la vuelta para buscar algo en un cajón y sin pensarlo deshice el nudo de mi corbata y desabotoné la camisa para entregársela.

—¡Espera ~zura! —me detuve ya con la mitad de la camisa afuera—. Debo darte algo para que uses en su lugar, toma —sus mejillas se oscurecieron y me dió la espalda avergonzada.

—¡Oh lo siento! —me disculpe poniéndome roja del mismo modo, al menos así lo sentí porque tuve calor de pronto.

Agarre lo que me ofrecía, que era una blusa con un corte más femenino y que me quedaba a un poco más grande, me la cambié enseguida para darle la que estaba sucia.

—Yo me encargaré de limpiar está y devolvértela después ~zura —dijo aún conservando su rubor.

—Si, gracias —me rasque la cabeza por los nervios—. ¿Eres compañera de piso de Yoshiko-chan? No sabía que ella tuviera una.

—Somo amigas desde el preescolar ~zura y, en realidad, me acabo de mudar hace poco, antes vivía con Ruby-chan —pude ver un cambio en sus ojos, un dejo de tristeza.

—¿La novia de Yoshiko-chan? —en realidad no conocía mucho sobre esa chica.

—Si, vivía con ella y con su hermana pero tuvimos algunas diferencias ~zura —no podía verla así por lo que opte en cambiar de tema aunque tuviera curiosidad por saber qué había pasado.

—Yo vivo con mis dos amigas de la infancia también, que son más grandes que yo, aunque en esa casa parece que viven más personas porque sus novias se la pasan allí todo el tiempo —dije riéndome para suavizar el ambiente—. Cuando quieras puedes pasar por allá y unirte a nosotras —la invite.

—Gracias, tal vez lo considere —sonrió con amabilidad, era realmente muy linda.

—Ehm… ¿y qué estás estudiando? —pregunte viendo esos pesados libros que había traído.

—Literatura ~zura —me respondió y eso explicaba porque no la había visto—, ¿y tú?

—Educación física y estoy en el equipo de competición de natación —dije con orgullo mostrando los músculos de mis brazos, ella se rió de mi gesto.

—Yo no soy nada atlética ~zura, más bien soy todo lo contrario —se pico el abdomen—. No tengo un buen físico ni resistencia, solo soy buena con los libros.

—¡Eres muy linda! —hable sin pensar alzando la voz y ella solo se rió de mi reacción.

—Eres amable ~zura, pero sé que que tengo peso de más —volvió a ruborizarse—, no me avergüenza eso, aunque me gustaría poder bajar esto —se señaló el vientre de nuevo.

—Quizás puedo ayudarte si quieres —me ofrecí—, después de todo seré un maestro en educación física —golpeé mi pecho—. ¿Qué dices?

—Gracias —comenzó a reírse—, lo tomaré en cuenta ~zura.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y abrieron la misma. Yoshiko se asomó por el espacio que se formó.

—¡Zuramaru! —gritó aunque de inmediato se dió cuenta de mi presencia también—. ¿You-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Oh! Ella me ayudó a traer los libros de la biblioteca ~zura, después de que por equivocación derrame su cerveza en su camisa —explicó pero Yoshiko mantuvo su ceja levantada con desconfianza.

—Bueno como sea, será mejor que vengas, Ruby-chan está preguntando por ti y yo estaba preocupada porque no llegabas —habló casi regañandola.

—Ya voy ~zura —le dijo entornando sus cejas.

—Te esperamos, no tardes —la vio y me vio a mí—. Bonitos girasoles —se burló de la blusa que llevaba antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

—Será mejor ir —se volvió a mí—, ¿You-san?

—Watanabe You, pero puedes decirme You-chan —hice un saludo con mi mano sobre mi cabeza—. ¿Zuramaru?

—Hanamaru ~zura —se echó a reír, no me cansaba de oír esa risa—, Kunikida Hanamaru. Es solo que Yoshiko-chan me dice así de cariño.

Regresamos a la fiesta, con el resto de las chicas y los otros invitados. No se hicieron esperar las burlas de Mari y Chika sobre mi ropa, Kanan solo se limitó a reír y Riko sólo me miró con preocupación. Converse otro rato con Hanamaru, me contó un poco del pueblo donde venía y de su infancia, también de sus aficiones y de su trabajo a medio tiempo en la biblioteca de la universidad. Yo le conté algunas cosas pero dejé que fuera ella quien hablara, era bastante conversadora y eso me agradaba, también era muy inteligente y me explico muchas cosas que desconocía. Debí parecerle una chica tonta, una típica deportista sin cerebro, pero era lindo verla hablarme con tal vehemencia sobre el mundo que conocía por los libros que leía.

Era ya tarde cuando nos despedimos y quedamos en vernos de nuevo para que ella pudiera entregarme la camisa limpia y yo la suya. Mi ánimo mejoró con los días. Esperé con impaciencia hasta que ella me llamó para citarme en la salida de la universidad para hacer el intercambio, sólo que hubo un problema, ella no llegó. Pasaron los minutos y ella no aparecía así que decidí buscarla.

Por lo que me había dicho ella debía salir de su última clase para ir a la biblioteca que quedaba de paso. Caminé hasta su facultad y pregunte por ella. Fui hasta el salón donde supuestamente tendría clase y la ví allí, solo que no estaba sola.

Había una chica con ella, una chica alta de cabellera oscura que parecía bastante molesta. Al parecer estaban discutiendo por la manera de sus gestos. Eso me hizo enojar y sin medir el alcance de mis acciones me acerqué.

—¡Hanamaru-chan! —la llamé y ella se giró a verme con los ojos llorosos.

—¡You-chan! —se sorprendió de verme ahí—. Lamento haberme atrasado ~zura —parpadeo para disipar sus lágrimas.

—¿Está todo bien? —dije mirando con mala cara a la chica que estaba con ella y está solo me ignoro.

—Terminaremos está discusión después —sólo pronunció esas palabras y se fue pasando a mi lado con altanería.

Hanamaru no dijo mucho ni tampoco trate de presionarla a hablar. Hicimos el intercambio de las camisas pero no estaba satisfecha, la acompañe hasta la biblioteca y me quedé toda la tarde con el pretexto de que debía estudiar. Sólo que me aburría demasiado así que me puse a deambular por allí buscando un libro que no existía. La ayude a acomodar y ella me mostró el modo en que ordenaba todo. Sólo así se hizo llevadero el tiempo.

Al terminar su turno y cerrar el lugar la acompañe a casa de Yoshiko. Platicamos otro poco pero ella evitó tocar el tema de lo sucedido con esa chica. Estaba que no podía más y se acababa el tiempo para preguntar antes de llegar hasta el departamento. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa, la novia de Yoshiko apareció con Yoshiko detrás.

—Maru-chan —la abrazó con gran preocupación—, onee-chan me dijo que discutieron otra vez.

—No pasó nada Ruby-chan, solo hablamos un poco ~zura —dijo con tristeza y sus ojos se aguaron—. Pero You-chan llegó justo a tiempo y me acompañó al trabajo y se quedó conmigo toda la tarde ~zura.

Las otras dos chicas me miraron con ojos escrutadores.

—Será mejor que entremos —hizo la observación Yoshiko—. Gracias You-chan.

Sólo asentí y cuando quise seguirlas Yoshiko no me lo permitió. No me dió explicaciones pero tampoco pude despedirme porque Ruby ya había entrado con Hanamaru.

—Si de verdad te interesa no presiones ahora, dale tiempo —dijo Yoshiko—. Ella no está en condiciones de iniciar nada amoroso.

—Esta bien, pero mis intenciones son solo amistosas —le aclaré.

—Como sea —se dió la vuelta y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

No pude hacer nada.

Trate de verla todos los días, cada que mi horario de entrenamiento o de clases me lo permitía. Ella no me rehuyó o se molestó por eso, aunque jamás intenté nada ni ella dió pie a algo más que amistad. Me bastaba con ayudarla a que mi presencia ahuyentará sus tristezas aunque no pude evitar que mi corazón empezara a quererla de más. Mi horario se vio aumentado por las competencias próximas de natación, así que fue poco el tiempo en que realmente podía verla y estar con ella.

Durante las vacaciones de verano, Hanamaru fue a su pueblo y yo estuve ocupada con las competencias. No nos vimos en ese tiempo, así que no sabía muy bien cómo buscarla de nuevo pues en ese tiempo ella no había hecho el intento de siquiera llamarme o asistir a alguna competencia a dónde la había invitado cuando regresó. Se dió fin a la temporada de natación, me había ido bien, al equipo en general, había ganado algunas medallas que justificaban mi beca deportiva.

—Bueno esto es para celebrar los triunfos de la temporada —Kanan alzó su vaso lleno de cerveza.

Chika y yo le seguimos y bebimos. Mari había organizado una reunión o más bien fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de Riko, solo que sería algo pequeño, pues Riko era más reservada, o eso pensábamos. La casa se llenó de personas del curso de Riko y de Mari, además de otras chicas de nuestra carrera y del equipo de natación.

Era un buen ambiente, Mari sabía organizar fiestas divertidas. Estuve conversando con otras compañeras, una de ellas creo que incluso me estaba coqueteando y aunque me agrado no le seguí mucho el juego. No estaba en condiciones de iniciar algo con nadie así que deje a esa chica y huí. Llegué hasta donde estaba Riko y Chika y me quedé con ellas charlando un rato. En un momento dado Riko se quedó solo conmigo pues Chika fue a buscar más bebidas.

—¿Has sabido algo de Hanamaru-san? —me preguntó y casi me ahogué con mi saliva.

—No, no desde el verano —le dije tratando de sonar normal.

—Creí que te gustaba —me miró para ver mi reacción pero solo me encogí de hombros.

—Si, pero no funcionó, mi mala suerte en el amor —justifiqué—. No puedo ser linda, buena en los deportes y en el amor, debía ser mala en algo.

—¿Qué hay de la escuela? —Chika apareció dejando un vaso para mí.

—Uno más a la lista —me reí.

—Entonces no te interesará saber que Mari-chan invitó a Yoshiko, su novia y su amiga —dijo como algo casual y sentí mi corazón volcar.

—¿En verdad? —tragué duro intentando no demostrar mis sentimientos.

—¡Oh mira allí están! —señaló detrás de mí—. ¡Hola Yoshiko-chan, Ruby-chan y Hanamaru-chan!

Quise huir, salir corriendo pero mis piernas no respondieron cuando ví sus ojos miel. Ella me miró con una dulce sonrisa y mi mundo se puso de cabeza.

—¡Hola You-baka! —escuche a lo lejos el saludo de Yoshiko, mis ojos seguían puestos en Hanamaru.

Me entraron los nervios o quizás fue el alcohol que ya se había subido a mi cerebro. Empecé a hablar hasta por los codos con el resto de las chicas pero me mantuve al margen con Hanamaru.

—¿Quieren algo de tomar? —me ofrecí cuando ví que Chika había vaciado su vaso.

No espere una respuesta y salí corriendo como una cobarde. Llegue a la cocina donde Mari preparaba sus bebidas especiales y Kanan las repartía a los invitados. Bebí de un trago un shot que había sobre la mesa y deje que el calor me quemara la garganta.

—Oh honey! Alguien quiere terminar nockeada —se rió de mí pero aún así plantó otro shot.

—Lo necesito demasiado —dije antes de beberlo también.

—¿You-chan? —oí mi nombre y temblé.

—Hola Hanamaru-san —me giré para verla y mis piernas me traicionaron, sentía que no podía sostenerme.

—Lamento no haber podido ir a ninguna de tus competencias ~zura —dijo apenada, podía ver que estaba algo nerviosa por la forma en que jugaba con el borde de su suéter—. Estuve ocupada con los exámenes finales y…

—No te preocupes —la interrumpí—, será el año que viene —mis manos temblaban—. Si me disculpas creo que debo ir al baño —me excuse para irme.

—Es… está bien ~zura —escuche un dejo de decepción pero no quise quedarme a averiguarlo—. ¡You-chan! —me detuve cuando me llamó de nuevo por mi nombre—. Sobre tu oferta de ayudarme a… —se señaló el vientre—, hacer ejercicio, ¿aún sigue en pie?

La mire de pies a cabeza y sabía que me iba a arrepentir de eso.

—Claro —me mordí la lengua—, cuando quieras, estaré libre ahora que los entrenamientos del equipo acabaron.

—¡Genial ~zura! —sonrío de felicidad—. ¿Podemos empezar este fin de semana?

—Si, está bien —sentí el mareo y las ganas de vomitar—. Te llamaré luego para quedar, ahora debo irme.

Me fui, huí a mi habitación y me encerré con seguro. Me senté en la cama y deje que el mareo pasara mientras me lamentaba por lo que acababa de hacer.

En los días siguientes busque solo excusas para no llamarle pero el tiempo estaba llegando y el fin de semana está ya encima. Sólo le envié un mensaje de texto para pedirle que nos encontramos por la mañana del día siguiente para comenzar.

Llegué temprano y esperé por ella, que no tardó demasiado en llegar. Se veía hermosa en su ropa deportiva y fue peor cuando estuve ayudándola con los ejercicios de calentamiento. Hicimos un poco de cardio y algo de fuerza y resistencia para que pudiera empezar a soltarse. Era lindo verla sudar y esforzarse en llevar el ritmo pero mi corazón no dejaba de latir viéndola así. Era demasiado para mí.

De manera regular, tres veces entre semana terminando su tiempo en la biblioteca iría por ella para entrenar. Los fines de semana nos veíamos también y hacíamos algo un poco más largo. El resto de setiembre paso y, octubre, del mismo modo.

Yoshiko, Mari y Riko organizaron una fiesta de disfraces y la pasamos bien, al menos la incomodidad inicial y mis miedos habían quedado atrás. Sólo veía a Hanamaru como una buena amiga y ella, creó, hacía lo mismo. De esa manera mi corazón no sufría tanto.

Noviembre llegó y la primer nevada con el mes. Ahora entrenábamos en el gimnasio de la escuela pues la nieve dificultaba las cosas y no deseaba que ninguna enfermera. El ambiente de navidad se podía sentir en el ambiente con la nieve y las luces en la calle.

Por Kanan me enteré que un local de patinaje cerca de la universidad se había abierto y muchos estaban yendo a patinar. Me pareció una gran idea ir e invitar a Hanamaru. Sólo había un problema, ¿cómo hacerlo sin que ella malinterpretara las cosas por pedirle una cita? No quería que se asustara si parecía demasiado precipitado.

Estuve pensando mucho, pero Kanan me dió la excusa perfecta. Yoshiko le había pedido enseñarle a patinar para no quedar como idiota frente a Ruby cuando la llevará al lugar después, por lo que Yoshiko mencionó, Hanamaru tampoco sabía patinar, así que me ofrecí para enseñarle a ella. Con eso pude pedirle ir.

Yoshiko llegó con Hanamaru al local de patinaje donde ya las esperaba con Kanan.

Hanamaru se veía tan linda usando el abrigo oscuro con el escudo de la escuela, yo llevaba uno igual pero en color claro. Llevaba una falda de lana y sus medias negras. Rentamos los patines blancos para aventurarnos en el hielo y así iniciamos esa pequeña aventura.

Poco a poco entramos a la pista, la sujete de las manos y ella temblaba de miedo pues apenas podía pararse debido a las cuchillas de los patines. Practicamos un rato hasta que pudo mantenerse en pie.

—¡Esto es tan complicado ~zura! —mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras la llevaba hasta el centro de la pista siendo yo quien la deslizaba.

—Pero vas mejorando —la alenté.

—¡Si! —asintió emocionada—. ¡Estoy patinando ~zura!

Su emoción me contagio y la llevé con un poco más de velocidad. Ella aprendía rápido y se que esto era algo con lo que podía fácilmente. Era una chica lista y rápidamente le había cogido el truco, aunque aún era inexperta.

—No me sueltes aún You-chan —me pidió cuando solo la sostuve de una mano y sus cejas volvieron a fruncirse.

—Tu puedes Hanamaru-san, lo haces muy bien —le sonreí y ella tomó confianza.

Avanzó algunos metros sin problema pero se deslizó de más y la tuve que jalar para sostenerla y evitar que cayera al hielo. Ese gesto nos hizo estar muy cerca, la estaba abrazando. Mi cara se puso roja y no era a causa del frío sino de la cercanía que de pronto tuvimos, ella al parecer también se sonrojo pero nos separamos enseguida. Patinamos por un rato más hasta que decidimos ir a tomar un descanso.

Fui a comprar un par de bebidas calientes para ayudar con el frío mientras ella me esperaba sentada en uno de los bancos. No tarde mucho, al menos eso pensé, sin embargo cuando volví con ella me tope con algo que no esperaba ver otra vez.

Ahí estaba esa chica con la que había peleado aquella vez, la hermana de Ruby, aunque en esta ocasión no parecían discutir, más bien Hanamaru le sonreía y la otra chica le correspondía el gesto. No soporte más cuando las ví tomarse de las manos y que aquella chica se acercara para besarla en la mejilla. Fue como un balde de realidad. Aquí estaba de nuevo mi pesadilla. Cupido me odiaba y solo me usaba para ilusionarme y que luego el objeto de mi amor fuera con alguien más.

Me di la vuelta dejando el chocolate caliente en una mesa y devolví los patines. No quería quedarme a ver lo demás. Salí de allí con las lágrimas escociendo mis ojos y no pude contenerlas. Había sido ilusa al creer que podía hacer que Hanamaru se enamorará de mí, aunque ella jamás me indicó otra cosa, sin embargo mi corazón se había empeñado en mantener la esperanza. No quise llegar a casa y enfrentarme a preguntas que no estaba lista para contestar pero no tenía donde ir tampoco.

Di vueltas sin un rumbo fijo hasta que simplemente me senté en un banco de un parque mientras la noche caía al igual que mis lágrimas. Hoy lloraría y ya mañana volvería a sonreír como siempre lo hacía.

—¿You-chan? —escuche mi nombre—. ¿Qué sucedió? —era Riko que me miró con preocupación—. Hace mucho frío y ya empezó a nevar, vas a pescar un resfriado. Vamos a mi casa a que te cambies esa ropa húmeda.

No respondí, en realidad ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del momento en que había empezado a nevar. Riko me sostuvo y no opuse resistencia.

Su casa estaba más cálida a diferencia del exterior. Ella no hizo muchas preguntas, ni yo hablé demasiado, solo le pedí que no le dijera a nadie que me había visto, ni siquiera a Chika. A cambio ella me pidió que me quedara en su casa, creo que temía hiciera una tontería por como estaba.

Pase la noche en el sofá llorando mientras Riko acariciaba mis cabellos. Le conté lo que pasó y ella solo frunció la boca.

—Te estás precipitando You-chan —habló cuando termine de contarle—. No creo que las cosas sean así.

—Tú lo sabes Riko-chan, ellas dos tenían, o tienen o ya no lo sé, una relación —dije con frustración—. Hanamaru-chan jamás me vio como algo más, solo era la chica estúpida que la ayudaba a salir de sus problemas mientras la chica que realmente le gustaba se fijaba en ella. La historia de mi vida —bufé.

—Estas siendo muy dura —me riño—. Deberías darle la oportunidad de que te explique qué pasó.

—No, no tiene caso, ya sé cómo terminará todo —suspiré—. Entre más pronto pase, más pronto podré superarlo. No sé en qué momento me volvió a pasar lo mismo si dije que iba a llevar las cosas con calma y no enamorarme de nadie.

Discutimos por un rato más, solo que no logró hacerme cambiar de opinión. Así pasé tres días en casa de Riko, hasta que Chika vino a buscarme. Dijo que todas estaban preocupadas, en especial Hanamaru pues la había dejado abandonada en el local de patinaje. Me disculpé por las molestias y al menos con un poco más de ánimo regrese a casa.

Llamé a Hanamaru para pedirle disculpas también, alegue que tuve un inconveniente familiar y por esa razón había tenido que irme tan intempestivamente, además de que no podría continuar ayudándola con sus entrenamientos.

—Lo entiendo ~zura —sonó triste pero lo atribuí a la pérdida de sus clases—. No te preocupes, solo espero que tu problema se resuelva pronto.

—Si gracias —queria cortar ya la llamada—, no te preocupes por eso, solo espero que te vaya bien con tu… novia.

—¿No…

Colgué, no quería seguir con la conversación. Eso sólo me traería más dolor que por ahora solo deseaba dejar atrás.

Trate de regresar a mi vida normal, pero no era tan sencillo. Busque un nuevo pasatiempo, algo que me permitiera pensar en otra cosa o simplemente no pensar. Era casi invierno y no había muchas cosas que se pudieran hacer. Conseguí un trabajo a tiempo parcial en una tienda departamental como ayudante de Santa para promocionar la Navidad que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Serían tres semanas de trabajo del que no venía mal ese dinero a mi bolsillo.

Gracias a eso, pase mucho tiempo fuera, además de que las vacaciones de Navidad me daban días libres de la escuela. Salía temprano y llegaba tarde a casa, pues en ocasiones tomaba los dos turnos en el trabajo.

—¡Hasta que te veo! —me riñó Kanan una noche cuando pase a la cocina buscando algo de beber antes de ir a mi cuarto.

—He estado ocupada, este trabajo es bastante demandante —ignore su molestia y solo me serví agua.

—Hanamaru-chan vino esta tarde a buscarte —me comentó molesta—. ¿Por qué no contestas sus llamadas?

—¿Llamadas? Lo siento, apago el celular en el trabajo y olvidó volverlo a prender —saque mi celular de la bolsa del pantalón y lo puse sobre la mesa para que viera que en efecto estaba apagado.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir con esa actitud? —golpeó la mesa con sus manos.

—¿Cuál actitud? Solo estoy algo cansada por el trabajo es todo, una vez que pasen las fiestas me tomaré unas vacaciones en casa de mis padres —me encogí de hombros.

—No me refiero a eso, ¿hasta cuándo vas a hablar con Hanamaru-chan sobre lo que pasó?

—¿Pasar? Si no pasó nada —dije comenzando a enojarme—. Ella está feliz con su novia, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer, fin de la historia.

—Estas peor que cuando terminaste con Yoshiko-chan —mencionó cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno en aquella ocasión al menos había algo sobre lo que lamentarse, ahora ni siquiera eso.

La dejé en la cocina y me fui a mi cuarto, no quería seguir discutiendo.

La víspera de Navidad llegó y ese día había tomado el turno de la mañana en el trabajo, pues quería tener la tarde libre para tomar el tren y sorprender a mis padres yendo a casa de visita. Como de costumbre llegue a cambiarme a los vestidores y salí para ir a mi puesto. Usaba unos cuernos de reno y la ropa propia de una ayudante de Santa con una campana, con la que anunciaba la llegada de la Navidad.

Aunque era temprano, el centro comercial se llenó pronto de gente, compradores que iban de una tienda a otra y la fila de los niños que le entregarían su carta a Santa y se tomarían una foto con él se formó rápido. Tendría mucho trabajo y mi compañera no llegaba. Mire mi reloj y realmente ya se le había hecho tarde.

—¡Feliz Navidad You-chan! —sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda cuando escuché esa voz.

—¿Ha… Hanamaru-chan? —la ví y ella solo me sonrió con esa bella sonrisa que extrañaba tanto ver—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cuando me recupere de la sorpresa, me di cuenta de que iba vestida como yo, como una ayudante de Santa, solo que no usaba los cuernos de reno, sino un gorro rojo.

—Buscando una oportunidad ~zura —dijo abrazándome de pronto—. Te he extrañado You-chan.

—Si… gracias… yo lamento no haber contestado tus llamadas —trate de separarme pues el abrazo había durado más de la cuenta.

—Solo quiero que me des la oportunidad de explicar que sucedió ese día y antes de eso ~zura —me soltó y yo solo me rasque la cabeza.

—No creo que sea necesario, entiendo, no tienes porque sentirte mal —me reí nerviosa—. Como dije antes, solo espero que te vaya bien con tu novia, es todo.

—¡Hey ustedes dos! Ya casi es hora de abrir —nos habló el supervisor del trabajo interrumpiendo la conversación.

—¡Si ya vamos! —le contesté—. Será mejor tomar nuestras posiciones —le indique a Hanamaru.

—No, no sin antes decirte —me sujetó del brazo—. Entre Dia-san y yo no hay nada. Ella no es mi novia ni nada parecido ~zura —me habló firme con el ceño fruncido y la determinación que a mí se me escapó en ese momento—. Debemos hablar sobre lo que pasó ese día, sobre lo que siento y sobre lo que sientes y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta ~zura.

Mi cara se sonrojo y no pude negarme si ella me lo pedía de esa manera. Aún seguía shockeada por lo que acababa de decir que sólo moví la cabeza para decirle que si.

—¡Hey, ya es hora! —el supervisor volvió a llamarnos.

—¡Ya vamos! —grité—. Esta bien, lo haremos cuando termine el turno —le prometí volviendo a poner mi atención en ella.

Hanamaru sonrió y mi corazón se detuvo. No iba a soportar todas esas horas de incertidumbre.

El turno fue, una pesadilla o un sueño, no sabría donde colocarlo. Verla así, vestida tan linda, con su sonrisa a los niños que iban y venían y su manera de comportarse tan entrañable me producía una sensación extraña en el interior. Una sensación que no quería dejar libre porque seguía temiendo que todo fuera un sueño. Cuando me miraba con esos ojos miel que me derretían, cuando me llamaba por mi nombre por algún motivo, cuando su cabello se movía en su grácil andar, yo moría, moría de amor por ella y no podía seguirlo reprimiendo.

Los relevos del siguiente turno llegaron un poco antes de la hora y pudimos tomar un descanso para pasar la estafeta. Nos cambiamos en silencio y salimos a caminar por el centro comercial. Había demasiada gente y Hanamaru se pegó a mí agarrándome del brazo. Caminamos hasta un café para librarnos de la multitud pero incluso dentro había demasiadas personas. Sólo ordenamos y volvimos a salir. Conocía un lugar donde podíamos hablar sin ser molestados y que me había servido para pasar las horas solo mirando al resto. Fuimos a la zona superior.

—¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? —empecé la conversación yendo al punto pues quería irme pronto de allí.

—You-chan, lamento que me hayas visto con Dia-san —habló sin rodeos—. Riko me comentó que esa fue la razón por la que te fuiste ese día —refunfuñe para mis adentros—. Nos encontramos y ella solo vino a saludarme.

—Fue un saludo bastante emotivo —hice la observación.

—No voy a negar que tenemos una historia, que fuimos algo más que solo amigas —sentí su voz volverse triste—, pero eso no funcionó. Ella tuvo sus razones para terminar conmigo debido a sus padres y yo acepte la ruptura en su momento, aunque fue difícil hacerlo.

—Si esas fueron las causas y sigues queriéndola porque no luchas por ella —dije apuñalando mi corazón y ella negó.

—El día que nos encontraste discutiendo, yo le estaba pidiendo volver, no aceptaba que las cosas acabaran así —recordé ese día y lo afectada que estaba Hanamaru—. Su familia le estaba pidiendo cumplir con sus obligaciones de hija mayor y yo no entraba en sus planes. Tampoco es como que realmente tuviéramos una relación. Ella solo fue demasiado amable conmigo en ser comprensiva cuando le confesé mis sentimientos y ella desde un inicio me advirtió que eso podía pasar y sucedió.

—Ya veo —dije más por decir algo.

—Estaba afectada ~zura —continuó—, Yoshiko-chan y Ruby-chan trataron de ayudarme, por eso es que me había mudado con Yoshiko-chan para hacer espacio de por medio —sonrió—. Y de pronto apareciste tú ~zura. Ese día en la fiesta de Yoshiko-chan, algo pasó, solo que no supe que era. No lo supe porque seguí aferrándome a lo que sentía por Dia-san.

—¿Aún después de ese día que las encontré? —quise saber.

—Aún después ~zura. Por eso agradecí que estuvieras conmigo, solo que no podía ofrecerte nada y fue bueno que no presionaras, aunque eso no evitó que me sintiera mal porque sabía que cada vez que me mirabas había amor en tus ojos y yo no estaba lista ~zura. Por eso no te busque en las vacaciones de verano ni después, sentí que no tenía derecho a atarte a mi si no podía corresponderte de alguna forma.

—Ahora entiendo —limpie una lágrima que se había escapado de mis ojos.

—Solo que Mari y Riko me invitaron a su fiesta ~zura y Yoshiko me animo a ir y verte de nuevo —se acercó recargando su cabeza en mi hombro—. Use de pretexto tu propuesta y me alegré que aceptaras. Debo confesar que sufrí bastante ~zura, pero por estar a tu lado no me importaba.

Puse una mano en su cintura acercándola más a mí.

—Supe que estaba enamorada de ti pero aún no me sentía segura de continuar, por eso no intenté nada —se rió ligeramente—, hasta el día en que Yoshiko pidió sus clases de patinaje a Kanan.

—¿Eh?

—Ellas me ayudaron a convencerte de invitarme a salir con la excusa de las clases ~zura —me abrazó pasando sus manos alrededor de mi cadera—. Quería ir en serio contigo y después de ver a Dia-san y contarle de ti y de lo estaba sintiendo ahora, ella solo se alegró y me deseo suerte. Aunque sé que a las dos nos dolía por lo que habíamos pasado ~zura.

—Pero yo huí como una cobarde —apreté los puños con rabia.

—Me asusté mucho cuando paso el tiempo y tú no apareciste ~zura. Te busqué con Kanan y Yoshiko pero no había rastro de ti por ningún lado, ni siquiera en los días posteriores —oí un sollozo—. Temía que lo había echado a perder todo ~zura.

—Fui muy idiota.

—Te llamé, te busqué pero tú no quisiste saber de mí ~zura, lo entendí cuando al fin me devolviste una llamada para disculparte. Supe que habías malinterpretado lo que había pasado ese día y tenía que aclararlo —se incorporó para verme a los ojos—. You-chan, yo te amo, te amo a ti y no me había atrevido a decirte nada hasta ahora que sentí que iba a perderte si no hacía algo ~zura.

—Hanamaru-chan, yo… no sé qué decir —me miré en sus ojos miel—, más bien… yo fui una idiota. Te amo, te amo también y lo siento si creí cosas que no eran, supuse erróneamente y eso casi hace que te pierda, si tú no hubieras venido a decirme todo esto habría seguido pensando tonterías.

—¿De ahora en adelante iremos las dos juntas ~zura? —me incline poco a poco para cerrar la distancia.

—No quiero a nadie más en mi vida —dije y mis labios se unieron a los suyos—. Te amo… —susurré en medio del beso y sentí su sonrisa hermosa y sus manos en mi cuello pidiendo prolongar por más tiempo ese beso.

Al menos por ahora había hecho las paces con cupido y al fin podía tener mi propia flecha correspondida.

~•~


End file.
